Magic
Magic as it is called is a force that shapes the very fabric of Anor Mundus, people have different ways of using magic and different powers that grant it to them. =Magicians= ---- Arcane Magic Arcane Magic is used by Wizards, Sorcerers, Theurge and Chanellers. This form of magic uses the ambient power that emanate from the universe and shape it into new patterns. Arcane magic is heavily regulated in the Empire and all arcanists must be registered and operate under the guidance of one of the academies Wizard Wizards are the most common form of Arcanists, their power is derived from scholarly study, complex formula and research. A Wizard usually carries a spellbook that contains his notes. Wizards cast spells by crafting mental constructs, sealing them and unleashing their power when the time is right. Wizards must prepare their spells after several hours of rest by accomplishing the proper mental exercise. They may know any number of spells they may carry in their spellbook, copy them from other books or scrolls. Sorcerer Far rarer than their Scholarly counterpart, Sorcerers are those who have an innate knack for magical working, within themselves they find the ability to manipulate energy. Casting spells for sorcerers is a much more subconscious and rapid process, they can on the spot shape and send energy in accordance to the patterns they already know. Sorcerers learn new spells automatically when ever they level up and may know a number of spells equal to the number of spell slot they possess. They often describe learning new spells as feeling a new pattern emerge from the depth of their soul. Divine Magic Divine magic is a much more personal but also external power, Divine magicians get their power from the link they create between themselves and some other power. Priest Priests are the most common divine magician in the empire. Priests are devoted to one of the eighteen gods and follow their god's commandment, creed and strive to uphold their ideals. Priests must pray for their spells in the morning and will receive any spell that falls under their god's purview that they request. Another almost unknown group of priests are the devotee of the Forgotten Pantheon Shaman Shamans are more common amongst tribes as well as the cities of the Goblin nations, Shamans unlike Priests have a relationship to a certain array of spirits, they come in two types; Sphere Shaman and Heathen Shaman Movement shamans are aligned with a handful of spirits that readily support them. These movements are divided into three groups; Chaos (Humor, Brutality and Chaos), Order (Creation, Order and Unity) and Entropy (Inevitability, Destruction and Shame) Paladin Paladins stands halfway between priesthood and knights. They are holy warriors that devote themselves to a particular deities although most choose Rowan, god of Honor, Paladins of virtually all deities exist with only a handful of exception. Paladins are holy warriors, not initiated priests. They fight for the glory of their patron and receive reward for their might and devotion. Lomaa, Vish, Citarii, Meryan, Malabi and Bardosa do not have paladins. Demonologist Also called Demonic priests, Demonologist are only 'divine magic' by a technicality. Demonologist often start out as mere cultists but are advanced into the priesthood on the completion of the Black Mass where a lesser demon is merged into the body of the cultist. Demonologist are far more powerful than shamans and priests but their gifts carry a heavy cost, as they grow in power, their autonomy slowly erodes until they slowly bloom into a true demon. Category:Magic